Bears (Sing)
The Bears are the main antagonists of Illumination's 7th animated feature film Sing ''(more specifically '''The Bear Leader' is the main antagonist while the other two are the secondary). They were all voiced by Jim Cummings (credited as James J. Cummings in the film). Appearance The Bear Leader (the main antagonist) wears a black leather jacket covering a white shirt, along with a black hat and black pants with a large belt buckle. The second bear wears a black and white jacket and a black flat cap. The third bear wears a light blue jacket covering a dark blue shirt, and appears to have squinted eyes. Personality The bears enjoy playing cards and gambling at the night club, and are very serious about it. They hate being cheated; when Mike did so, they went to a lot of effort to get the money back from him, and almost ate him. History They are a trio of Russian-accented Bears who got swindled in a card game with Mike when the Bear Leader discovers Mike cheated, and they attempt several times to catch Mike to get their money back, only to learn that Mike already spent all of it. The leader almost eats Mike, but he cowardly tells them he can get them $100,000 from Buster Moon. They trespass in the theater, threatening Mike's life to get Buster to hand over the money. The bears smash the chest with a baseball bat, only to find the chest holding it contained less than $1,000 and several objects intended to match the intended prize value. The bears and Buster's singers all converge on him. Their combined weight along with the recent damage done by the baseball bat caused the glass tank full of water and squids to break, washing everyone out of the theater and causing it to collapse. Seeing Mike has escaped, the bears quickly run before they can be connected with the theater's destruction. Later, after the singers have set up an open air theater to perform, the bears see Mike performing on TV and quickly head over to get their revenge. They manage to swipe Mike without being seen and the Leader almost eats Mike again, only for Nancy to come to his rescue in Mike's car. As they drive off, they don't notice the leader bear is hanging onto the back, sneering. Gallery Bears_(Sing_2016).png Bears Angry.png|The Bears lose Mike Bears In the car.png|"Pull over" I'llGiveYouTheMoney.png|The Leader about to eat Mike Leader choking Mike.png|The Leader choking Mike Leader Uses Baseball Bat to Open Chest.png|The Leader breaks the chest open with a bat Cast.jpg GlassLeaking.png BearOnCar.png|The Leader on the back of Mike's car Trivia *The Bears are the fourth illumination antagonists to be animals, the third was Snowball from The Secret Life of Pets, the second was El Pollito from Despicable Me 2 and the first was Carlos from Hop. *They will possibly reappear in the 2020 sequel. Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Animals Category:Predator Category:Male Category:Partners in Crime Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Criminals Category:On & Off Category:Power Hungry Category:Torturer Category:Man-Eaters Category:Brutes Category:Vengeful Category:Gamblers Category:Nameless Category:Homicidal Category:Affably Evil Category:Game Changer Category:Greedy Category:Karma Houdini Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis